


Surprise

by General_Button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Huge Dick Sendak, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Sex, belly bulge, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: Shiro surprises Sendak with his first heat in two years.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> A relatively short comm for sky <3 she asked for Shiro surprising Sendak with his heat. Wasn't sure how to tag the belly bulge/inflation(?) kink but I think I got it right.

The morning of his heat, Shiro ate a light breakfast. Water bottles had already been distributed in his room and there were extra towels hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Everything was in its place, and it was a wonder that Sendak hadn’t confronted to Shiro to ask what was going on. To be fair, Sendak wasn’t an alpha; he was an alien, and while they had their versions of heats, it wasn’t anything compared to what humans went through.

Shiro laid his head against the bathroom countertop and groaned. His fifth trip to the toilet in just the last few hours since waking up, and he was already deeply regretting the two-year wait as his body emptied itself. The first chunk of heat—the part that no one wanted to talk about—consisted mostly of bathroom trips and cramps, sometimes accompanied by vomiting.

Thankfully, the cramps settled after another few hours, Shiro was able to munch on an energy bar, and then it was just a waiting game from then on.

It was actually a nice way to relax. Shiro started a book he’d been meaning to read on the balcony of their apartment. The weather was pleasantly warm for that time of year, and because heat would occupy all of his attention, there was no work waiting for him inside. He could devote his attention to whatever he wanted, for once.

It was nice. Peaceful.

After about an hour, the heat started to ramp up. At first Shiro assumed it was from sitting under the sun, but when he started to squirm with vague unease, he realized what was happening.

Shiro closed the book, then set it down on the small table beside his chair before walking back inside.

 _Water bottles,_ he thought, glancing around to make sure they were all accounted for. _Snack bars._

 _Water bottles,_ he repeated, his eyes straying to his—their bedroom. Sendak’s scent was strongest there, in their bed.

Shiro walked inside and slid his hand across the sheets, his nostrils flaring as he took it in. Sendak smelled so _different_ than the other alphas on Earth. He loved that about him.

 _Water bottles,_ he thought again, a mindless mantra that meant nothing, repetitive in his mind until he finally stopped caring and climbed into bed. First, he cast off the duvet, so the sheets were all that remained. Shiro shoved his face in Sendak’s pillow, inhaling. He shuddered, squeezing his thighs together. He hadn’t realized how wet he was until slick slipped between his thighs, wetting the sheets.

_I forgot about the extra sheets._

The thought was there, and then it was gone as Shiro pressed his face into the fabric containing Sendak’s scent. His cock was hard, but he ignored that, going past it where the urge was much stronger.

Shiro’s breath hitched as he slipped in a single finger. It went in easy, and he spread his thighs, arching his back against a sudden burst of need that slammed hard into his gut.  

Suddenly the idea of waiting for Sendak to get home seemed unbearable. Why had he decided to surprise him? Why did he think this was a good idea?

“Sendak,” he breathed, head falling to the side. He sniffed at Sendak’s pillow, then pulled it around so he could shove his face in it while he jerked off. _“Sendak.”_

The need got sharper. Shiro whined, biting into the pillow.

* * *

The sound of the door opening had never seemed so loud. Shiro froze, the blood that had been running hot in his veins turning to ice. There was always those few seconds when his alpha first encroached upon his territory that Shiro felt a mixture of emotions—fear, anger, territorial possessiveness, the urge to run—but it never lasted long, and soon was encompassed by a familiar need.

Shiro pulled out the fingers that had been desperately pumping in his ass and slid to the edge of the bed, breathing in the new scent.

Sendak.

_Sendak._

_“Sendak!”_ he cried, his hands refusing to cooperate as he slid off the bed and made for the door. He clung to its edge, the need that had been simmering in his belly blazing to life.

Sendak was standing in the middle of the living room, shock plain on his face. He took one look at Shiro and his chest rose with a single, great inhale.

“Sendak.” Shiro closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into the cool wooden doorframe. “You’re home. I—”

“You are in heat.”

“I know. I…fuck.” He turned, rubbing his cheek into the wood, imagining Sendak in its place. He was still frozen, taking in breath after breath, his eyes getting darker ever second. “I wanted to surprise you, but I—I forgot what it’s like. Needed you so bad. Need you.” He shuddered, quivering as more slick trickled down his leg. “I need you, Sendak. Need you, need you, _need you now—”_

Like a switch had been hit, Sendak marched across the room with a single-minded purpose, his hands tugging at his clothing half-hearted. When the buttons on his shirt proved impossible to remove easily, he ripped it off his chest and tossed it to the side in a single sweep.

Shiro’s lips parted in a silent gasp at the display of strength. Sendak was strong—he’d always been strong. His big, strong alpha.

His arms came around Sendak’s shoulders as he swept Shiro into the room. It only took a few steps for him to reach the bed and toss Shiro down on it, hands already moving to rip off his pants and his boots.

“Your scent is remarkable. To think I’d nearly forgotten what you smell like during heat. I thought you were on your medication.”

Shiro didn’t have the mind to give him a proper response; instead, he spread his legs, sliding his hands in between his thighs, over where he was aching the most. By this point, Sendak had rid himself of his pants, and he hurried to yank Shiro’s hands away and replace them with his own, settling them around Shiro’s waist.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Shiro said. He stared hungrily at Sendak’s massive cock resting against his thigh. Sendak stroked himself a few times, then paused and thrust his fingers inside Shiro, dragging them through the slick starting to gather.

 “Either way, you smell excellent,” he growled. “Who are you this wet for, Shiro? _Tell me.”_

“You,” Shiro said, biting down on his lip. He brought his hand up to his mouth and chewed on his knuckle, short bursts of arousal shooting through him as Sendak fucked him with his fingers. “You, you, you, yours, _please.”_

Sendak pulled his hand away and slathered the extra slick on his cock. Omegas were made to take things a lot bigger than they were used to, but even for Shiro, Sendak was _big._ He yanked Shiro close, hands on his thighs, the difference in their size even more obvious with their cocks aligned.

Shiro reached desperately for Sendak’s massive cock, sliding his fingers along the length and trying to encourage it down and inside him. He trembled so hard that Sendak had to forcefully still him with one hand on his chest while he positioned himself, slowly inching his way inside.

“God,” Shiro breathed. Sendak was so _big;_ it felt like he was going to split in two, but in the most satisfying way possible. Sendak pulled out, then slid back in, agonizingly slow while Shiro tossed his head back and ground his hips, vying for more.

The instant Sendak was fully seated, Shiro came. He gasped Sendak’s name, gripping his cock lightly with one hand while it spurted translucent fluid across his stomach. Sendak continued to grind into him and Shiro whined, clamping his thighs around Sendak’s waist.

“Please. Sendak. _Please.”_

“At your command.”

Sendak began with a few shallow, gentle thrusts, but the more than he fucked Shiro, the less in control that Shiro felt. Pleasure began to overrule his senses, and before long, he was chanting Sendak’s name, begging for his cock and his knot.

“Need you to knot me.” His grip on the sheets tightened with each powerful thrust. “Need your knot, Sendak. I _need_ it.”

“You will have it and anything I can give you. My cock is yours. I’ll knot you as many times as you need.”

It was just what Shiro wanted to hear. He arched his back, lips falling open at the fierce slap of Sendak’s huge cock pumping into him. The girth was almost painful, but undeniable satisfying, and he moaned happily when Sendak slammed their hips together, shoving the start of his knot up against Shiro’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” he sobbed, _“yes.”_

His sobs transformed into a high-pitched keen as Sendak’s knot began to inflate, locking them together. Sendak yanked him back by his hips, cementing their position so he could pump come inside Shiro without risk of any slipping out.

Shiro’s hands slid down to his belly, feeling along the bulge of Sendak’s cock pulsing inside him. He was still coming.

Eventually, once his knot went down, Sendak pulled out, followed by the flood of his come. He watched Shiro for a few moments, chest heaving. His cock was still hard, and Shiro eyed it hungrily, rolling onto his front and spreading his legs.

No words were needed. Sendak leaned over and started fucking him immediately, slamming his cock into Shiro without mercy, his heavy, deep grunts nearly drowning out Shiro’s plaintive, happy cries. He _loved_ being in heat with Sendak, and he loved getting to fuck for as long as they did. The aftermath was admittedly not fun, but there was nothing more satisfying than feeling and watching Sendak’s cock disappear inside him, followed by his thick knot.

“So big,” Shiro groaned, laying his hands over his stomach. It distended a little each time Sendak drove into him, and Shiro relished in it. “My big, strong alpha. I love you so much.”

Sendak’s thrusts turned erratic, and Shiro’s cries sharpened with both pain and pleasure. As their hips slammed together, Shiro went rigid, thrown into another orgasm. It triggered Sendak to follow shortly after, his hips rolling into him, as if he could drive in any deeper with his knot plugging him up.

Collapsing back against the bedsheets, Shiro breathed out a relieved sigh at being knotted for the second time. It was always better after the first, and now he was getting used to having Sendak filling him up.

“Mm,” Shiro hummed, hands over his belly. He traced the bulge left by Sendak’s cock, and soon Sendak’s fingers curled around his.

“Satisfied?” Sendak asked.

“For now.” Shiro closed his eyes. “Feel so full. Still hard, too.”

“Hard indeed,” Sendak rumbled, laying his hand over Shiro’s.

Sendak made certain that Shiro drank enough water before the knot went down, and afterwards he fetched one of the snack bars. Shiro may have set them all out, but it was Sendak who took care of him, giving them to Shiro periodically when the need drove him to his usual mindlessness. Afterwards, once Shiro had exhausted himself, Sendak treated him to a long scrub, followed by a heavy-handed massage that made him moan for entirely different reasons.

It may not have been as relaxing as a vacation, but Shiro needed to spend one of his heats off his meds, and he couldn’t have chosen a mate better than Sendak.


End file.
